


(you can) through all the tears of your parade

by vellutonero



Series: you've come a long way baby [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Timelines, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мы… мы были друзьями, - говорит Стив Роджерс, и ТиДжей готовится к душещипательной истории, место которой на шоу Опры, а не в его уютной квартирке в центре города, которая уже насмотрелась таких историй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you can) through all the tears of your parade

Первый раз ТиДжей пробует экстази в школе, как раз после того, как весь мир неожиданно узнает, что первый сын предпочитает мальчиков. Он - на первых полосах газет, телефоны в резиденции не смолкают, и мать крепко обнимает его, обволакивая нежным ароматом духов. Отец разочарован, но не показывает этого, а ТиДжей не замечает, потому что внутри чувствует только пустоту. Он сворачивается калачиком на полу ванной, потому что это единственное место, где он его никто не подумает тыкать, и наркотический дурман начинает рассеиваться, и ТиДжей плачет, впервые с четырех лет.  
Это Дуглас всегда был нытиком, но старший брат не может себе такого позволить. ТиДжей не может сказать, почему решает, что теперь ему можно все - и это все гены Хэммондов, наверное, он знает, что отныне будет делать все, чтобы стать иконой. Чтобы его вспоминали не как неудачу Бада и Илейн Хэммондов, а как человека, который задрал планку на недосягаемую высоту. ТиДжей сжимает в кулаке пушистый коврик, и осознанно принимает решение, что будет рок-звездой.  
На следующий день он ломает нос придурку в школе, в которого влюбился еще в пятом классе, к седьмому осмелился поцеловать, и который рассказал обо всем газетчикам, одним четким ударом. Кровь, размазанная по костяшкам - его триумф.

Предвыборная кампания - это всегда немного сумасшествие, но она всегда заставляет семью быть ближе. ТиДжей верит в это слепо, и не задает вопросов, когда дает очередную вереницу интервью. Вопросы всегда одни и т же, и у него заготовлен список ответов на каждый из них. Иногда, для разнообразия, он дает интервью под кайфом, за столько лет научился уже прямо стоять и связно говорить в любом состоянии, но это всегда вызывает у Барри предобморочный вид. Иногда, для разнообразия, он абсолютно трезв и отвечает вдумчиво, без заученного плана ответов, и Барри выглядит так, как будто бы сейчас у него будет сердечный приступ.  
Дуглас пинает его под столом ногой, когда ТиДжей говорит слишком откровенно, и ТиДжей, обворожительно скалясь, комментирует:  
\- Мой брат только что наступил мне на ногу, потому что, очевидно, правда в этой стране все еще никого не интересует.  
Барри хватается за ближайший косяк и, кажется, все же теряет сознание на краткий миг. ТиДжею везет, что никто - даже Дуглас - и не думает винить его в поражении матери. Скорее наоборот, но страна его любит вопреки. 

Президент Гарсетти мертв, да здравствует Президент.  
Вашингтон не умеет горевать, и поэтому все веселятся. ТиДжей в виайпи списке каждого клуба, ему даже уже приглашения не нужны, хотя он все равно получает их стопками. В заведении, которое когда-то принадлежало ему на целую треть и имя, этот вечер не исключение. ТиДжей одевается в свой лучший (самый развратный) костюм, и выскальзывает из-под зоркого глаза бабушки - от того, что его попытаются запереть лучше никому не станет, а музыка, танцы до упаду и сомнительные завоевания всегда были лучшим лекарством от любой хандры.  
ТиДжей всегда опускает тот факт, что он пытался во второй раз совершить самоубийство, знаете, у всех свои недостатки.  
Он заказывает джин с тоником и ритмично двигается под музыку возле бара, когда в углу зала за столиком видит человека, который настолько вне системы своих координат в этом клубе, что ТиДжей не может не приложить усилий; Стив Роджерс просто так по клубам не ходит, это все в городе знают. ТиДжей уже почти открыл рот, чтобы позвать Капитана Америку на танцпол, как тот вздрагивает, коротко ловя заинтересованный взгляд, резко поднимается и быстро уходит.  
ТиДжей сдерживает себя, чтобы не побежать за капитаном, это было бы на самом деле очень, очень не круто. 

 

Когда ТиДжей первый раз попадает в реабилитационную клинику - самую дорогую и самую закрытую - он думает, что это невероятно глупо, прописывать таблетки людям, которые торчат на таблетках. Он послушно глотает антидепрессанты, но ему не становится лучше. Его психотерапевт задает стандартные вопросы - про семью, про политику, про школу. ТиДжей не понимает, почему все ищут причину, когда проблема у него есть здесь и сейчас. Он лежит на неудобной кожаной кушетке, смотрит в потолок, и отвечает стандартно - почти заученно, как для интервью. Врач говорит ему:  
\- Вы слишком играете на публику, и я не смогу вам помочь, пока не увижу вас настоящего.  
ТиДжей звонит домой в тот же день и заставляет Дугласа забрать его из клиники. Потому что если самый дорогой врач приходит к выводу, что настоящий ты - ненастоящий, у кого-то из вас двоих проблемы. И ТиДжей уверен, что - не у него.

Он не становится рок-звездой только потому, что не умеет петь, и когда ТиДжею исполняется двадцать идея о черной подводке и лаке для ногтей перестает быть модной. Классическое фортепиано у него никто уже не отнимет, но это другое. (Между делом появившаяся мечта стать концертным пианистом и великим маэстро забывается не так легко, как это выглядит со стороны.) ТиДжей мечтает о консерватории, а получает юридический факультет, и первые три дня это даже весело - самые богатые, самые умные, самые амбициозные ребята Америки и - он. Смышленый, но недостаточно, талантливый, но не в этом поприще, упертый... в общем, просто упертый. Дуглас, с которым он делит комнату в общежитии закатывает глаза., когда ТиДжей начинает прогуливать занятия в пользу вечеринок, алкоголя и секса.  
ТиДжей думает, что Дуглас - «Да ты ботаник, брат» - завидует.  
Правда жизни в том, что они никогда не любили друг друга той братской любовью, которая выходила бы за рамки «мы семья, и у нас нет выбора». Слишком были разные, и если ТиДжей когда и испытывал уколы совести за то, что не защищал младшего от большого жестокого мира вокруг, точно также их ощущал и Дуглас.  
И именно поэтому Дуглас считает, что его долг - дышать политикой, а ТиДжей решает, что устраивать вечеринки намного важнее. 

\- Я просто хочу - мы все хотим, - мать бессильно разводит руками, - чтобы ты был счастлив.  
ТиДжей чувствует, как в горле собирается комок слез, но он глубоко вздыхает и вытягивает спину так, что начнает болеть между лопатками, и вскидывает голову так высоко, что слезам не находится места в его глазах. Он научился уже: никогда не давать окружающим удовольствия видеть свою слабость. Тем более, что слова матери оказываются ближе к сердцу, чем можно он ожидал в самых смелых фантазиях. 

Ему шесть лет, и они переезжают в Белый Дом, когда отец зовет их с Дугласом разбирать коробки со старыми комиксами - настоящее богатство коллекционера. ТиДжей любит комиксы больше брата, и отец все равно сидит с ними до тех пор, пока они втроем не перечитают добрую половину коробки.  
\- Тебе эта серия понравилась больше всех, да? - спрашивает отец, глядя на то, как сосредоточенно ТиДжей изучает картинки в номере "Капитана Америки". ТиДжей чувствует, как заливается краской, но, упрямо пряча глаза под челкой, кивает. Бад Хэммонд смеется и треплет его по голове, покровительственно разрешая взять с собой в новый дом все, что захочется.  
Спустя три дня Дуглас опрокидывает на коробку с комиксами бутылку апельсинового сока, и промокшие, липкие страницы - это все, что остается ТиДжею от детского героя. Он больше не читает комиксы, но отец в утешение покупает ему полдюжины футболок с узнаваемой звездой. ТиДжей снашивает каждую до дырок, с гордо поднятой головой игнорируя попытки кого-либо подколоть его очередной несмешной шуткой. 

У Стива Роджерса на фотографиях та до боли знакомая улыбка, когда ты не хочешь ничего, кроме как оказаться в пустой комнате без вспышек, которые люди суют тебе в лицо, и слишком невыразительные черты лица, но он все равно неуловимо чем-то напоминает ТиДжею Шона-чье-имя-нельзя-называть, и сердце запинается на очередном ударе, ТиДжей швыряет газету в корзину. Доктора прописали ему кучу разных таблеток - успокоительных, брезгливо подсказывает внутренний голос, - и он смело глотает их горстями, запивая джином, хотя это, наверное, не самая лучшая идея, никогда не была лучшей идеей, но запивать таблетки водой он никогда не мог. ТиДжею было бы не все равно, но пустота внутри такая оглушающая, что мозг больше не прислушивается к организму. Ничто больше не вызывает эмоций, только легкое разочарование, которое сопровождает каждое тяжелое пробуждение.  
На встрече анонимных наркоманов - потому что он не верит в терапию, и каждого своего предыдущего психиатра он пытался либо уволить, либо трахнуть, и чаще всего получалось и то, и другое, - ТиДжей рассказывает историю из детства, потому что у него только и осталось в жизни, что воспоминаний.  
Дуглас везет его домой и спрашивает:  
\- Ты хотел бы его увидеть, - в воздухе висит не произнесенное "тебе же не может быть все равно, почему тебе все равно", и ТиДжей пожимает плечами, не нужно себе врать, люди не должны встречаться с героями детства. Дуглас еще что-то говорит, про Кольера, про кабинет министров, про то, что капитана Роджерса перевозят в столицу, но ТиДжей пропускает все мимо ушей. 

\- Дурак, - сонно тянет ТиДжей, заворачиваясь в теплые и руки Шона. Ему так хорошо, как не было еще никогда - удивительно, спокойно. Они вместе всего месяц, но у ТиДжея еще никогда не было ничего подобного, собственного маленького мира.  
\- Сам дурак, - мурлычет Шон ему в ухо, крепче прижимая к себе.  
ТиДжей засыпает и думает, что если умрет сейчас, то умрет счастливым. А потом вспоминает, что хочет провести вот так всю жизнь, и мысли о конце резко покидают его голову. Ему слишком лениво двигаться, но он все же пытается подсунуть свои холодные ноги под теплые Шона. И получает коленом в бедро, несильно. 

Первый парень, с которым ТиДжей переспал, называет его «конфетка». ТиДжею восемнадцать, и он не знает, как на это реагировать, но да, окей, все, что хочешь - защитный механизм, выработанный за все это время. Парень симпатичный, и поэтому ТиДжей не против.  
Защитный механизм, и поэтому, когда мир вокруг их семьи в очередной раз взрывается, ТиДжею хочется втоптать Бада Хэммонда в землю, и он дает интервью, злое, обиженное, но такое вывернное и политически корректное, что Барри стоит очень многих седых волос убить эту историю. Шторм проходит, но злоба остается, какая-то очень глупая, необъяснимая, и она отдаляет его от семьи. ТиДжей начинает глотать джин, и запивает им обезболивающее - и когда перестает чувствовать совсем, тогда он может играть на фортепиано и разговаривать и дышать. Он любит Баха, но еще больше - на слух подбирать простенькие песенки, услышанные по радио. Отец пытается наладить отношения, и предлагает ТиДжею поговорить с кем-то из знакомых, чтобы устроить ему прослушивания в каком-нибудь хорошем оркестре, но его предложение встречено раздражением и потоком ругательств таких, что ТиДжею потом становится стыдно, но он глотает еще две таблетки от мигрени, и забывает.  
Бойфренд - потому что ТиДжей в том возрасте и настроении, когда это слово хочется употреблять без какого-либо повода, - отсасывает ему, и ТиДжей понимает, что если тот еще хоть раз скажет это свое «конфетка», он разобьет этому парню лицо. 

Вашингтон, вроде, такой большой город, с его разлинованым лабиринтом улиц наткнуться на знакомое лицо практически невозможно, но у ТиДжея какая-то особая способность к этому, как и сейчас, когда он выходит из Старбакса напротив Белого Дома с большим клубничным латте и в пижонских авиаторах, которые лучше других скрывают его постоянно красные, слезящиеся от недосыпа, аллергии и не проходящей депрессии, глаза. Капитан Стив Роджерс рассматривает доску с сезонными предложениями с таким видом, будто бы попал в театр. Анатомический, видимо.  
\- Определенно, кэп, вы человек-фрапуччино, - неосознанно заигрывает ТиДжей сразу по нескольким причинам. Раз: он так оперирует в присутствии мужчин неотвратительной наружности, особенно после того, как. Два: это же чертов Капитан Америка, как можно себя сдержать? У капитана Стива Роджерса немного испуганные, заинтересованные глаза, и хотя ТиДжею было бы лестно списать это на свой непревзойденный шарм, он понимает, что кэп скорее отреагировал на незнакомое слово "фрапуччино".  
\- Это такая большая штука со взбитыми сливками и льдом, - поясняет ТиДжей на всякий случай, - сладкая.  
\- Спасибо, - невпопад замечает Стив, слегка краснея. Это так мило, что ТиДжею приходится больно прикусить язык, чтобы не затащить капитана Роджерса в подворотню и там хорошенько оттрахать. Хотя он должен признать, что эта идея удивительным образом не вписывается в его ход мыслей в отношении кэпа. И поэтому он ухмыляется слишком широко и салютует от виска, прощаясь.

Он засыпает в кино, и сидит в зале два сеанса подряд, свернувшись в кресле, как в детстве, в плотный комочек. Дуглас находит его, скорее всего, с помощью охраны - за всеми следят, никто не уйдет неотмеченным, первые дети страны особенно. И особенно, в свете текущих событий (скандалов, интриг, расследований) с участием первой семьи. ТиДжей понимает, что Дуглас, скорее всего, чувствует что-то другое.  
ТиДжей открывает глаза и косится на мобильник, чтобы посмотреть время.  
\- Какого черта, ТиДжей, - говорит Дуглас, усталости в его голосе больше, чем разочарования, и ТиДжей пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, брат, - честно отвечает он, хотя, кажется, вопроса не прозвучало.  
На следующий день ТиДжей уезжает из колледжа, чтобы уже больше туда не вернутся. Первый сын-неуч, вот смеху-то будет, думает он, глотая джин. Хотя, в свете только что обрушившегося скандала, он уверен, что недолго еще пробудет первым сыном государства. Это такое новое чувство, когда его личная жизнь больше не является главной секс-новостью первой семьи. ТиДжей празднует это событие с двумя длинноногими блондинками в своей постели. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным.  
У одной из них в сумочке обнаруживается бутылек с кокаином, и, пожалуй, именно в этот момент жизнь ТиДжея катится с Капитолийского холма кубарем; и ему было бы, что ответить, только он ни о чем не жалеет в этот конкретный момент времени.

\- Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, - уклончиво говорит Стив Роджерс, сжимая в руке чашку кофе. У него вид еще более усталый, чем обычно на фотографиях, хотя ТиДжей не очень понимает, как суперсолдат вообще может чувствовать усталость.  
\- Мы… мы были друзьями, - говорит Стив Роджерс, и ТиДжей готовится к душещипательной истории, место которой на шоу Опры, а не в его уютной квартирке в центре города, которая уже насмотрелась таких историй.  
\- Ты даже улыбаешься, как он, - выдает Стив Роджерс, краснея и решительно отставляя чашку в сторону. ТиДжей уже готов ко всему, но он как-то не подготовлен к тому, что Стив возьмет его руку в свою и крепко сожмет пальцы - и это было бы так сопливо, что если бы он не был капитаном Америкой, а ТиДжей не был бы заинтригован… все было бы по-другому.  
\- Он был моим лучшим другом, - заканчивает Стив Роджерс, отводя глаза.  
\- Я знаю, - просто говорит ТиДжей, имея в виду "я все это уже проходил, и это вывернуто на изнанку, но все в порядке", и почти целомудренно целует Стива в губы, буквально чувствуя, как под пальцами на шее капитана Америки расцветает румянец.

Это твой выбор, возникает в голове у ТиДжея голос бабушки Маргарет, и он вздыхает, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу. Самая большая проблема с зависимостью в том, что когда ты осознаешь ее, ты уже вообще ничего не можешь сделать. Чувства обостряются, все разом, и твоя не насыщенная стрессами жизнь внезапно оказывается сплошной борьбой. ТиДжею грустно это признавать, но он, пожалуй, впервые за свои тридцать лет готов к этому сражению. Лечебница, терапия, группы поддержки - все это уже было, и ничто не работало, поэтому надо пробовать что-то другое. Желательно, что-то реальное. 

Когда вся Америка узнает о том, что капитана Стива Роджерса нашли живого в Арктике - Хэммонды, как и все, узнают из газет. Ставший историческим снимок щита со звездой, скованного льдом украшает все углы, ТиДжей готов поклясться - фальшивый, но Дуглас не затыкается о капитане Америка три дня подряд, и мать мимоходом упоминает Кольера и Щ.И.Т., когда думает, что никто не слышит; в этот момент ТиДжей знает - все правда. Как будто попал в мир комиксов, которые любил целых три дня в детстве, потому что в реально жизни так - не бывает. Не может быть суперсолдата, который выжил после глубокой заморозки. Не может быть, чтобы он вдруг вернулся на службу и выглядел таким же молодым и привлекательным, как раньше. Не может быть, что капитан, что б его, Америка ходил с мобильником и разъезжал на подаренном ему Старк Индастриз "дукатти". Не бывает такого, не в координатах, в которых существует ТиДжей, а уж он-то частый гость разных стран чудес без тормозов.  
Но капитан Стив Роджерс на обложке "Тайм" в обнимку со своим щитом выглядит растерянным, и это слишком человеческое выражение, чтобы быть неправдой.

Первый раз, когда ТиДжей просыпается в больнице - мир разом наваливается на его существо. Тяжелый и вязкий, и ТиДжей плачет, рыдает навзрыд, пока медсестра не колит ему успокоительное, которое не делает мир лучше, только заглушает необходимость кричать. 

Дуглас всегда был и будет ближе к матери, чем ТиДжей, но никто кроме - он точно это знает - не может заставить ее улыбнуться в самый тяжелый момент. И не потому, что у ТиДжея хорошо со шмотками, или смешные шутки, или что-то еще в этом духе - нет. Да, ТиДжей знает цену вовремя извлеченного из шкафа haute couture, но он не командует штатом секретарей, не присутствует в кабинетах высшей власти (и не интересуется этим), и… Дуглас всегда будет ближе к семье, чем ТиДжей. Мать никогда не любила кого-то из них больше, но ТиДжей подозревает, с каждым годом чуть больше, что она в голове строит какую-то идеальную жизнь для старшего сына, с каким-то открыточным партнером, работой, будущим. Это, пожалуй, самая большая проблема - ТиДжей никогда не мог представить себе будущее. Он всегда знает, что вряд ли проживет долгую жизнь, наркоманы - и это вам скажет любой наркоман - не видят будущего.

\- Вау, - говорит ТиДжей, держа в руках айпэд, - я и правда на него похож.  
Стив вздрагивает, кружка чая в его руке предательски расплескивается по столу. Они никогда не говорят об этом, не называют имен, делая вид, что этого не существует. Навреное, так - проще. ТиДжей предпочитает считать его сходство с Баки Барнсом пикантным извращением, но никогда не эксплуатирует этот факт. Стив… что думает Стив в своей хорошенькой светлой голове всегда остается загадкой. ТиДжей старается думать, что с ним интересно.  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, краснея. ТиДжей непосредственно смеется, вытягивая под столом ноги так, чтобы положить их на колени Стива.


End file.
